I Will Love You Always
by SehunsBae37
Summary: Lily remembers her best friend and what they had on the day that her heart broke and never repaired. A one-shot of Severus and Lily; just something I thought of on the spot.


I Will Love You Always

SeverusxLily

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters from the franchise. That honor belongs to JK Rowling

I Will Love You Always

Lily stood on the pier watching as the waves roared and splashed against each other while the heavy rain pelted down upon her, soaking her through her clothes until they clung to her. Her fiery red hair was also stuck to her face as the wind howled around her. Her usually bright green eyes had lost their light and were now filled with pain and sadness, her eyes rimmed red from the hot tears she was crying and hated how they mixed with the rain on her face.

Many people that passed by wondered why this woman was standing in the pouring rain and staring out to sea and not inside where her husband of five months waited for her to return. However as he decorated the table with a pristine white cloth, two candles, and rose petals while a romantic dinner was on the brink of being finished, his wife decided that she wasn't going to return, not when she knew she could never be truly happy with him.

Green eyes looked up to the dark, grey sky as Lily thought about what day it was. After all it's not like she could forget it; it rained on this day without fail every year, just as it had for the past five years since…since…

"Sev," Lily said brokenly as a sob escaped her mouth as she thought of her friend and love.

* * *

 _"_ _Sev!" Lily called as she ran across the courtyard to her friend. She ignored the hisses, jeers, and insults of her fellow third years from Slytherin House as she approached her tall friend._

 _Severus looked up from the book he was reading and he smiled at her, his black eyes taking a shine to look almost brown. Closing his book he wrapped his arms around Lily as she slammed herself into him for a hug, her red hair flying behind her gracefully._

 _Lily giggled and looked up at Severus, asking, "Are you excited to go to Hogsmeade Saturday?"_

 _"_ _Of course, because I'm going with you," Severus answered truthfully, laughing when Lily's face turned bright pink. Like Lily, he couldn't wait for Hogsmeade._

* * *

 _"_ _Don't listen to them, Sev. They are just being rude as usual. You are ten times the wizard that they will ever be, and there is no way you'll ever follow You-Know-Who," Lily said as the Mauraders walked past the table they were sitting at in The Three Broomsticks, James and Sirius insulting Severus on the spot, calling him stupid and a poor excuse of a wizard, and calling him a future Death Eater._

 _Severus looked up from the Butterbeer he was sharing with Lily and smiled at her, saying, "I never do, but thanks for the reassurance anyway, Lily-flower."_

 _Lily smiled as she hugged her friend, but was shocked into oblivion when Severus planted a sweet kiss on her cheek. She pulled away to stare at the dark haired boy as he took a sip of their Butterbeer. Severus wasn't particularly touchy-feely and had just started hugging Lily last year. And now he was suddenly kissing her on her cheek?_

 _Black eyes turned to look at her and regarded her strangely. Severus tilted his head and asked, "Are you alright, Lily?"_

 _"_ _Y-Yeah," Lily stammered, her face turning redder than her hair._

* * *

 _"_ _Hey Lily, I um, I need to ask you something," Severus started as they sat doing their Potions homework in the library._

 _Lily looked up from her report and smiled, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as she said, "Sure, Sev. What is it?"_

 _Severus appeared nervous to Lily and it seemed like he was taking time to get his bearings together. Finally he said, "As you know, the Yule Ball is next week and students Year Four and up can go. So, I was wondering, if you wanted to of course, would you like to be my date for the ball?"_

 _He really hoped Lily said 'yes'. He had had a crush on Lily since they were twelve and he realized just last week that he was in love with her. Was he a little young to be feeling this way? Maybe, after all he was fourteen, but he knew what he felt. He had never felt this way before about a girl and he realized that only Lily Evans could make him feel this way._

 _Lily's eyes widened as she heard what her best friend just asked her. He wanted to go to the Yule Ball with her? She couldn't believe it and she was sitting right here. Her best friend, her crush, was asking her to be his date for the best night of the year. Before she could stop herself she let out a squeal and leaned across the table, her arms instantly wrapping around the Slytherin's neck. Hugging him close she answered, "I would love to, Sev! I would really love to!"_

 _Severus grinned widely as he returned Lily's hug, ignoring the looks of their peers that were frowning disapprovingly at them. But he didn't care one bit; the most important person in his life other than his mother was going to be his date to the Yule Ball._

* * *

 _Lily smiled happily as she laid her head on Severus' shoulder while they slow danced. They had gotten numerous amounts of surprised, confused, and disgusted looks when they had walked into the Great Hall arm in arm, Severus' tie for his dress robes coinciding with the color ball dress Lily wore, making it obvious to everyone that they were each others' dates for the night. No one else was more ticked off by it than James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, and the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin that had a problem with them being around each other all the time. However it didn't matter to her; she was quite happy where she was right now._

 _Severus stopped their swaying for a moment and softly said, "Come outside with me."_

 _The redhead smiled and nodded and allowed Severus to take her hand and pull her out of the Great Hall and towards the entrance to the giant castle. They walked outside on the grounds for a bit coming upon the Herbology greenhouse. Lily looked up when she noticed that it was snowing before looking at her best friend._

 _"_ _What is this about, Sev?" she asked him curiously._

 _Severus' face had taken on a pink hue before he mumbled, "Just do it already, Severus."_

 _Lily frowned and asked, "Do what?"_

 _Black eyes stared into green before her question was answered, though not with words. Thin, yet surprisingly soft lips gently pressed against her own in a surprising kiss. Lily's eyes widened in surprise as she felt her heart begin racing in her chest before she closed her eyes and returned Severus' kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist._

 _Snow gently fell upon them, seeming to actually wrap around them as though being manipulated by magic. The two of them didn't pull away until their lungs were begging for air and when they did they were both gasping for breath. Lily stared up at Severus before she giggled and said, "I want to your girlfriend, Severus Snape."_

 _"_ _Good, because I want to be your boyfriend, Lily Evans," Severus replied with a smile, everything about him seemingly brighter in the moonlight. He chuckled when Lily reached up and kissed him once more before he suggested they go back inside. And as they walked hand in hand back to Hogwarts, Lily couldn't help but think that nothing could make her feel otherwise about the boy she was now dating._

* * *

 _"_ _James Potter, stop it right now!" Lily called out as she rushed to the front of the crowd that was surrounding the Mauraders and her boyfriend. When she finally pushed through the ground she gasped at what she saw._

 _Severus was hanging upside down in the air with his robes hanging over his head and his trousers around his ankles. She looked around for Severus' wand and found in twirling in Sirius' hand. Growling she took her own wand out and sent a Stinging Hex at all of the Mauraders, including Lupin for doing nothing, hitting them all and making them cry out in pain. Thanks to her distraction James dropped Severus to the ground and she rushed over to him to make sure he was alright._

 _"_ _Damn it, Evans! You didn't have to do that!" James cried. He then smirked and said, "After all, we were just putting Snivellus in his place."_

 _Lily glared at the boy and said, "You are absolutely horrid, you arrogant toerag. You have no right to be doing this, and why Professor hasn't punished you for continuing to do so is beyond me. Why can't you just get it through your head that I don't like you and never will? I don't understand why any girl would want to be with a spoiled brat who throws a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way, anyhow."_

 _She knew her words had struck several nerves when she saw James flinch and frown, him taking on a hurt expression before leaving, followed by Sirius, Peter, and Remus who hesitated before following. The crowd, realizing that there was nothing left to see, dispersed as well leaving Lily and Severus alone._

 _Lily let out a sigh as she began to help Severus untangle his robes from around himself. She knew her boyfriend was being influenced by his fellow Slytherins to follow You-Know-Who and he seemed to be rather distant as of late. She was doing all she could to keep Severus from going down the Dark Path, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold out until the boy she cared for dearly was lost to darkness._

 _Severus had heard everything that Lily had said and felt humiliated that she had to come to his rescue in front of everyone that was a witness. He was never going to be able to live this down for the rest of his Hogwarts career and suddenly felt angry. He had been feeling angry since the summer due to his mother's passing and he knew Lily was just trying to help, but he was pushing her away despite her help. It didn't help that the Slytherins were expecting him to follow the Dark Lord and truth be told, he was thoroughly considering it. He hadn't told Lily, but he knew that she knew he was._

 _There was too much going on for Severus at the moment. He was still dealing with his mother's death and was being pressured to take the Dark Mark and become a Death Eater. It was bad enough he was still getting tormented by the idiots of Gryffindor House at fifteen years old, but the final straw was being humiliated in front of everyone and being saved by a girl._

 _Growling in frustration he finally ripped his robe off and stood, yanking his trousers up as Lily looked up at him in concern. He gathered his books and wand that Sirius had dropped before stalking back towards the castle._

 _"_ _Sev, Sev wait!" Lily called, but he continued to ignore her. She caught him right before he entered the castle and said, "Severus, wait. What's wrong?"_

 _Finally snapping Severus yelled, "You didn't have to do that! I could have handled myself, Lily!"_

 _Lily stared at her boyfriend for a moment before frowning, replying sarcastically, "Oh yes, you_ definitely _had everything under control."_

 _"_ _Don't mock me, Lily."_

 _"_ _Severus, you needed help from those jerks. You should be grateful that I helped you."_

 _"_ _I don't need you to come to my aid all of them time!"_

 _"_ _Stop being stubborn and accept that I helped you out, though that doesn't seem to be any different than the previous years when I had to save your arse!"_

 _"_ _I don't need anyone to stick up for me and fight my battles! And I especially don't need it from a, from a Mudblood!"_

 _Lily blanched as a gasp left her lips, her green eyes staring at the dark haired boy in horror. Severus, realizing what he had said, blanched as well and let out a choked sound before saying, "Lily, I'm so so-_

 _A hand slapped him across the face, causing Severus to hiss in pain and grab his cheek before looking at his girlfriend. What he saw made his heart clench painfully in his chest. Lily's green eyes were filled with tears and they spilled over onto her cheeks as a sob escaped her throat._

 _"_ _I thought you were different, but I see I was wrong. You are just like those horrid Housemates of yours. We are through; don't ever talk to me again,_ Snivellus," _Lily said before letting her sobs escape her and she ran past Severus and into the castle. But before she was completely gone she heard Severus softly say, "But I love you, Lily."_

* * *

 _Lily sighed as she walked up to the Astronomy Tower, wanting to be left alone. Even now a year later she was still being reminded about the fact that Severus had called her a Mudblood. Sure, he had tried several times to apologize and had begged for her forgiveness, but she refused to give it. And now that she had tossed Severus aside, James had weaseled his way into his spot. Yes, she was starting to find him charming, but he couldn't replace Severus in her heart, though she would never admit it. Though James kept saying that they would be a couple by the time they graduated next year, she wasn't so sure._

 _Opening the door to the Astronomy Tower, she started when she saw a familiar dark haired figure standing at the railing. Actually now that she looked closer, the figure was standing on the_ other side _of the railing. Gasping she said, "Severus!"_

 _Severus looked behind him and gave her a small smile before softly saying, "Hello, Lily."_

 _"_ _What are you doing?!" Lily cried as she rushed over to him. "Get back on this side of the railing right now!"_

 _"_ _No, Lily," Severus said shaking his head. "I'm not going to. I'm finally going to find a sense of peace."_

 _"_ _By committing suicide?!"_

 _"_ _I will be doing everyone a favor. No one cares for me, anyway."_

 _"_ _That's not true! People do care for you, Severus! I still care for you!"_

 _Severus' black eyes widened a fraction before he shook his head, a humorless chuckle coming from his mouth. Looking back down at the ground he said, "I know you are just saying that to save me, but I don't need it, Lily. After all, you told me to stay out of your life, and I'm going to fulfill your wish."_

 _Lily's eyes filled with tears as she grabbed his arm. Shaking him slightly she pleaded, "Please, Sev, don't do this! We can talk this out! We can get you help! Just please, don't jump! Please…"_

 _Severus turned around while still holding onto the railing to face his only love, taking one hand off the railing to gently stroke her red hair. A sad, loving smile appeared on Severus' face as he caressed Lily's cheek and he said, "I love you, Lily Evans. I always have and will."_

 _Just like two years prior, thin lips gently pressed against Lily's, the kiss making Lily sob before she kissed him back. Pulling away the dark haired wizard smiled once more before saying, "Goodbye, Lily."_

 _"_ _Sev," Lily said as he took his wand and held it to his throat. "Sev, don't."_

 _Closing his eyes, Severus said,_ "Sectumsempra."

 _Lily watched in horror as Severus' neck was sliced open and he fell back from the railing and down towards the ground. Leaning over the edge she called out, "Sev! SEV! NO!"_

 _A sickening thud was heard and the cries of the students from below were heard. Lily quickly ran from the Astronomy Tower down to the courtyard where the crowd was. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Slughorn were trying to get the crowd of students to leave, but none did. Lily pushed her way to the front and gasped at the sight before her before she ran forward and dropped down next to Severus' body._

 _Severus' body was sprawled out on the concrete as blood spilled from his neck. His pale face was paler than it ever had been and his black eyes were open, seemingly gazing at her. But what broke Lily was the tear that was slowly running down the side of his face._

 _Lily's sobs wracked her body as she lifted Severus' head to her chest, not minding his blood covering her as she held him. A scream filled with pain and anguish filled the air, Lily not recognizing it as her own at first. Shaking as she held onto Severus, she said, "No, please. Please, Sev, I love you. Don't leave me."_

 _Everyone watched the scene in front of them in gloom as Gryffindor Lily Evans mourned and wept over the dead body of Slytherin Severus Snape. Some of them couldn't help but feel grief and cried along with the redhead. The professors watched on with melancholy expressions on their faces, tears standing in their eyes as they witnessed a pure love finally being returned moments too late._

* * *

Lily sobbed as she saw the memory as clear as the day it had happened. She had tried to move on, even going so far as to date and marry James, but she knew she was only fooling herself. She couldn't move on and quite frankly didn't want to. All she wanted was to be with Severus once more. Her parents were dead, her sister acted like she didn't exist, and she had no children. Therefore, she had no qualms about what she was about to do.

Looking down at her finger she took off her wedding ring and dropped it on the pier before looking back out at the roaring waves. Taking a deep breath she said, "I'm coming, Sev. I'll see you soon."

Jumping into the water Lily let the waves roll her around for a while before her she resurfaced. Taking her wand she held it to her heart before closing her eyes and saying, _"Avada Kadavra."_

There was a flash of green before a young woman's body sank back down into the water, being pulled out further into the ocean and washed away, never to be seen again. The only proof that she had once been there was the ring laying on the pier and her wand that was floating atop the water. And no one would know that at that moment, a young woman was reuniting with the man that she loved always.


End file.
